


Homesick

by fides_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fides_sam/pseuds/fides_sam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam first arrived at his Stanford dorm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick

“Welcome to your new home,”  
the over-friendly  
RA said  
with an animated grin  
gesturing to  
the modest dorm room  
(a bed, a desk, a window  
letting in the warm California sun)

Sam took a  
tentative step inside  
carrying his only possessions  
(a stained duffle bag  
and a worn backpack)

This is not home  
(never will be)

Home is not a place  
he has ever known  
home was taken by fire  
(replaced by a black car  
motel rooms, and a gun)

What is home?  
(not here)

Home is not a luxury  
that those who live  
on the road of revenge  
and blood  
can afford  
(no refuge from the nightmare)

But he escaped  
maybe there’s a chance  
(a chance to be safe)

Sam stands silent  
and alone  
in the small room  
(four walls, a window  
And a door)

Yet it swallows him  
(this life of not hunting)

Home is constant  
unchanging  
(life on the road  
is change)

Sam knows change  
like the sound of  
the Impala’s engine  
and the smell of blood  
(change is constant)

He left his constant behind  
(with the black car,  
motel rooms, and guns)

He left Hunting  
and Dad’s quest for revenge  
(he left Dean)

He left the blood  
and the nightmares behind  
(he left Dean)

He has a chance  
to find a home  
to find safe  
(he left Dean)

Maybe even those without a home  
can still be homesick.


End file.
